


Of Music and Love

by citrussunscreen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Of Music and Love

**Title:** Of Music and Love  
**Type:** One Shot  
**Characters:** Big Bang family + Family Outing cast  
**Pairing:** GDae, TOPRi  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour, Angst  
**Length:** ~4,745  
**Warning:** PG-13  
**A/N:** I’m going to get bags. Soccer.

**Dong Young Bae [Tae Yang]**

He had always wondered what it was like to go drinking with their famous leader – GDragon. However, Taeyang quickly realised that the drunk person next to him was not the charismatic GDragon, but indeed it was just Jiyong, just Kwon Jiyong.

It was during a particular Saturday night in where Taeyang found himself sitting next to his drunk leader, alcohol in hand. He looked over at his leader and noted the slumped posture, red face and sullen expression. Somewhat unfitting.

“You’re drunk” Taeyang stated, as if it weren’t already obvious.

All that slipped from Jiyong’s mouth was a slurred “Daesungie~” The leader of Big Bang was clutching tightly onto his phone, as though all he wanted to do was desperately wait for a call.

The lead vocalist took a peek at the time and sighed involuntarily. It hadn’t been that long since the two of them were left behind by the eldest and the youngest of their group who went off to do something he didn’t even want to think about. Nasty mental images are so not his thing.

Taeyang wondered if Jiyong had too much to drink or just a really low alcohol tolerance level. He looked at the other’s empty bottles of wine and wisely deduced that the other just had an almost abnormally low tolerance for alcohol.

“He’s not here” Taeyang responded to the leader

“I want to see Daesungie~” Jiyong mumbled into his arm, as though he were a lovesick teenager.

“It’s _the_ Saturday again, Daesungie’s filming, remember?”

He had no idea what to make of Jiyong’s unsatisfied and rather grumpy sounding groan. He mentally noted to himself to ask Daesung if he’s ever seen this side of the leader before, because for him, it was most definitely his first time. Taeyang took a gentle sip of wine.

“Family Outing again~” Jiyong complained, his head resting on the granite bench “I don’t want Daesungie to leave”

“He’s not going to leave us” Taeyang sighed, albeit fed up already as he rest his chin on his palm, elbow on the granite bench. The singer wondered if what he were doing now could even be considered as drinking as all that he is really doing is listening to the other whine and trying to comfort the other without saying anything that will induce goosebumps.

“What if Daesungie leaves me for Family Outing?” Jiyong continued, his voice sounding tired and breath obviously reeking of alcohol and worry.

Taeyang frowned, whether it were from Jiyong’s emphasis and implications on the word ‘me’ or the fact that Jiyong had brought up a good point, he was not sure, perhaps it was a mix of both reasons that furrowed his eyebrows. He took another sip of wine, wondering if he should drink more, excessively so that he could get himself drunk and not think about the proposed problem. At that point, the expected hangover the next morning sounded most pleasant.

“No one understands that Daesung is mine, he’s a part of Big Bang...and I’m Big Bang’s leader, ah~ Daesungie~”

Taeyang half listened to Jiyong ramble on as he drank the rest of his wine in one gulp before pouring himself another cup.

“Sometimes, I think that Daesungie likes music more than me”

Youngbae rolled his eyes at the leader’s unnecessary worry. He really hoped that he could get drunk fast and stop listening to Jiyong ramble, he was so not going to let TOP and Seungri get away with ditching him with the drunk leader.

He had always wondered why TOP and Seungri hated drinking with Jiyong, complaining about how the talented artist could go on and on about Daesung and nothing else. It wasn’t until tonight, did Taeyang realise just why the other two members hated having a higher alcohol tolerance.

Kwon leader really did go on about nothing but Daesungie.

**Choi Seung Hyun [T.O.P]**

It was a late night when he finally came home. It’s silent and the lights are out.

Feeling just a tad too lethargic, TOP decides to grab a packet of instant noodles. Food is always good in these type of situations. However, as soon as he was about to open the packet of instant noodles, a high pitched scream reaches his ears.

The rapper’s head shoots up in alert and he wonders if someone is watching a horror movie, glumly, he decides to go check, wanting to watch as well, so he went to go take a peep into the member’s rooms. But what greeted him were the peacefully sleeping Taeyang and Seungri with bright orange ear plugs sticking out from their ears. It was then he notices that Daesung isn’t in bed, in which TOP thinks to himself isn’t much of a strange occurrence after all these years. TOP rubs his temples slowly, knowing that he is 100% sure that Daesung is off in Jiyong’s room again. The eldest logically determines that specific room must be where the scream came from, those two watching a late night horror movie again, hence the ear plugs in Taeyang’s and Seungri’s ears.

He decides he’ll go join Jiyong and Daesung, so he goes walk up to Kwon Leader’s room but hastily  stops when he distinctly hears Daesung moan out a “Jiyongie hyung”

TOP smacks himself on the head, muttering a scornful “I should’ve known”

He kneads his temples tiredly again and involuntarily listens to Daesung talk as he tries to grab the strength to walk away, “hyung, aren’t we too loud?”

“It’s okay. I didn’t feel like gagging you, so I gave them ear plugs” Jiyong explained in a most seductive voice.

TOP felt the sudden urge to hit his head against the wall. He didn’t need to know anymore than he needed to.

“What about Seunghyun hyung? You didn’t give him any” Daesung asked, his voice quivering as he asked about the group member that would eventually come home from the late filming.

The eldest in Big Bang suddenly opened his eyes, suddenly realising that he won’t even get a wink of sleep if those two in there were to keep it up like that since he didn’t have any ear plugs. TOP briefly wondered if tissues would do the trick.

It might have been his sleep deprived state that forced the power rapper to suddenly open Jiyong’s bedroom door with the words “I need ear plugs” spewing out of his mouth.

The first thing TOP noticed were not the very naked forms of the two Big Bang members on Jiyong’s black and white checkered bed. It was their expressions. He most certainly did not expect to see Jiyong turn around wearing a superior smirk, as though he knew something dangerously important. And he had most certainly not expected to see Daesung’s over exaggerated surprised expression.

“Jiyongie hyung doesn’t have enough earplugs, so I guess Seunghyun hyung would have to go grab them from Youngbae hyung and Seungri” Daesung finally replied to TOP’s statement, as though nothing was wrong at all, as though he were not tied up naked to Jiyong’s bed and previously bearing a outrageously surprised face.

TOP mentally wrenched himself as his eyes redirected their focus on the smiling boy who was talking. And then he finally understood what Jiyong was smiling about as Daesung’s words sank in. It was going to be one hell of a night for him. He wondered how he could ever look at Daesung without feeling terribly embarrassed again. Just knowing that those two members engaged in such activities more than frequently irked him a little, and then there was all that talk about gags and whatever possessed him to open the stupid bedroom door served him a decent dose of visual images he really could do without. TOP thinks that he really shouldn’t have opened  Jiyong’s bedroom door.

“Shit” And so he swore, leaving the leader’s room with one hand pulling the door shut and the other hand over his mouth.

And all that TOP learnt that night was that Daesungie could most certainly hit much higher notes when provoked and that the next time he wanted to have some fun at night, he will conveniently not remember to gag Seungri. Oh yes, revenge would be most sweet.

**Kang Dae Sung [D-Lite]**

Daesung watched as his leader danced his way across the floor. It was graceful, elegant and the sense was captivating. It was at times like these when Daesung does not know what kind of expression the leader is wearing. It’s something he knows he should be familiar with but it just doesn’t connect.

He wants to say something but he can’t. All he can do is watch the leader smile, allow for the other’s voice to soothe his soul and let his muscles relax into a smile. And so Daesung continues to watch Jiyong dance, the  quiet rhythm of the song already holding his attention, weaving around his heart.

The wounded Daesung wishes he could dance too. But his injured spine is in need of attention and refuses to let him move his body the way he want to without doing further damage. So he shakily opens his mouth and sings quietly to Jiyong’s song, afraid of what his voice has suddenly become, he listened carefully, and all of a sudden he was reminded of a question Seungri had asked him one night.

_“Do you like music enough to listen to it when you and Kwon Leader make love?”_

And he really wasn’t sure if he should’ve laughed, but just remembering the serious expression on the maknae’s face made him smile. Kwon Leader is music and something much, much more. Just listening to Jiyongie hyung’s voice is listening to music itself.

“Daesungie hyung! Do you like music enough to listen to it when you and Kwon Leader make love?” Seungri asks, this time a smile on his face as the maknae pushed the leader aside, stealing Daesung’s attention.

Daesung gripped the white hospital bed sheets as his heart thumped, he didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. He was just simply happy to be alive. And so he smiled. He watched as Jiyong took the younger boy into a headlock, playfully scorning the boy. Daesung could hear Seunghyun hyung and Youngbae hyung’s laughter in the background as his eyes watched the leader’s movements, watched his expression.

He watches as Jiyong lets go of the pleading Seungri and he does not blink when Jiyong points a finger at him “Big Bang, we’re all waiting for you at home” Daesung’s lips curve up towards his eyes, his smile as radiant as the smile Jiyong was giving him. He hears the other members agree loudly, throwing in random comments and wishes for him to get well soon.

“You do know we try to finish up as soon as possible to have dinner with you right?” Taeyang asks, a charming smile on his face

“Jiyong gets awfully touchier without you around” TOP chips in, standing next to Taeyang as he slings an arm around Seungri

“He’s a highly intolerable dork” Seungri states, all three of the members nodding their heads with smiles.

The injured Daesung smiles back and almost starts crying when the three blows him kisses.

Daesung laughs softly when Jiyong shoves the other three aside and pulls up close, rambling with a cute smile “Dae-ah, come back to me already, you’ve got to help finish the ‘get well’ chocolates fans have been sending even if you don’t want to, it’s getting hard to finish them all! And all our rooms are packed to the brink with Doraemon”

The smile on Kwon leader’s face melts his heart and then makes it flutter. Was it even possible to crave for someone’s touch so much? It hasn’t even been 24hours since the leader last sat next to him on the tiny hospital bed, talking energetically whilst eating dinner.

He never knew it would be so painful to miss someone so much.

A firm sounding knock on his ward’s door echoes in Daesung’s ear.

Daesung presses the pause button and reluctantly pulls his eyes away from the small TV screen to the door when he hears someone knocks.

And when he hears that he’s being discharged from the hospital, the first thing Daesung wanted to do was to go see his leader sing and dance, and this time, not through a specially pre-recorded video on the small TV screen he kept playing over and over again.

**Lee Seung Hyun [Seung Ri]**

He watches as a deflated Daesungie hyung wraps his arms around the awaiting Kwon leader-sshi. Seungri wonders what he should make of the relieved expression on the leader’s face. And then it hits him, the ending of Family Outing. Seungri involuntarily thinks back to all those nights where Daesungie hyung spent happily with the ‘Family’ and where he had to endure Jiyongie hyung’s relentless drunk worries. A small smile crept onto his face. At least now, he hoped there would be no leader wasting away as he waited for the smiling member to return from filming.

Their living quarters were oddly silent with just Seunghyun hyung, Taeyang hyung and him in front of the muted television, the obnoxious leader had pulled Daesung into his room, probably trying to put the younger one to sleep, still, Seungri noticed that his ears kept straining to try and pick up anything that was going on between their leader and Daesungie hyung. Not wanting to miss anything important.

The maknae found that as the hands on the clock ticked away, he had itched closer and closer to Jiyong hyung’s bedroom door. The curiosity to want to clearly listen to the conversation behind the door grew closer, and muffled, hazy  and hard to determine words were just not enough to fuel his interest.

Seungri grimaced and ignored the raised eyebrows from Seunghyun hyung and Youngbae hyung, he knew that they knew he was going to tell them whatever he snooped out anyway. Diligently pressing his ear against the door, Seungri held himself steady so that he doesn’t put too much force against the door.

Quietly whispered voices became much clearer and he suddenly thought that this was what it must’ve felt like for the cast of Harry Potter to use those extendable ears those Weasley twins invented.

“What if I don’t ever see them again?” Seungri noted that distinct voice, even with the choking of tears in between as Daesungie hyung’s voice. He worried for the other’s voice, crying never did the voice any good.

“They’re your family as well, of course you’ll see them again” Jiyong’s voice rolled out smoothly, Seungri stifled a laughter as he thought about what expression Kwon leader was wearing when he said that. Most likely one of secret pleasure in knowing of the possibility that Daesungie was going to be taken away from him has decreased drastically. He always liked that selfish sense of the leader. After all, it all rubbed onto the other members little by little.

“You’ll always have them” Jiyong continued, and Seungri could just imagine the other rubbing soothing circles on Daesungie hyung’s back like always “and you’ll always have me”

“and us too” Seungri whispered to himself, though he knew that there was no one else that could love Daesungie hyung more than Jiyongie hyung, and even if there could, there was no one that could pry Daesungie hyung from said leader’s possessive grasp. Not that there could be anyone who could possible love Daesungie hyung more than Jiyong hyung in the first place.

“Jiyongie hyung” Daesung sobbed and Seungri wondered if he should go make some tea for the crying member before his throat died.

And then, all he could hear were gasps and muffled voices, it wasn’t long before he heard the familiar flop from the sound of Daesung hyung being pushed into the bed by Jiyong hyung. Seungri sighed to himself as he took his ear away from the door and looked towards the direction of the other two members. Perhaps the three of them could silently sip on tea together.

“So?” TOP and Taeyang mouthed as Seungri crawled back towards them to face the TV that was still playing on mute.

Seungri sighed and took a hold of the remote, un-muted the TV before repeatedly pressing the volume increase button  before speaking not so softly, “Daesungie hyung’s getting molested, he’s going to be sleeping in Jiyong hyung’s room for the next couple of days”

“Ooooh~” TOP and Taeyang cooed out knowingly.

**Kwon Ji Yong [G-Dragon]**

It was late at night when Jiyong felt someone creep into his bed. From the tugging on his clothes, he knew it was Daesungie without even turning around to confirm, but the soft and polite “Sorry for intruding” reinforces Jiyong’s assumption.

“What’s wrong?” Jiyong asks, half yawning half smirking as he caressed the other’s chilly face before rolling on top of the other, pinning the younger boy down.

“Can’t sleep” Daesung muttered, pulling himself closer to the other member “the new room is too big, it’s lonely”  
  
“Oh?” Jiyong raised an eyebrow, prompting for Daesung to keep talking

“I went to go check Youngbae hyung’s room, but he’s on the phone, so I went to go check Seungri’s room, but he’s not there, probably with Seunghyun hyung.”

“So I’m last on your list huh?” Jiyong muttered, pretending to be displeased.

Daesung’s eyes widened, “that’s not what I meant” and he whined a little “it’s just, with Jiyongie hyung, it’s painful in the morning.”

“Aww~” Jiyong mocked a crestfallen expression, flopping down next to the other, but still keeping a firm grip around the trot singer.

“And it’s cold in the new room”

“You do realise it’s been a while since we all got new rooms right?” Jiyong asks the younger Big Bang member, his fingers lightly drumming against Daesung’s skin.

The small eyed idol snuggled deeper against the leader “I had Doraemon to keep me company”

Jiyong rolls his eyes as he remembers the number of Doraemon dolls that littered the other’s sleeping quarters, he just could not understand what Daesung found so attractive about the blue coloured robotic cat. Which is why he had recently dumped a couple of bags of them into their storage room.

Big Bang’s leader scowled before a wide smile crept on his face, his arms moving up to wrap around Daesung’s neck, pulling his face closer  before speaking cutely; “Awww~ Are you saying I’m not cute enough to keep you company?”

“Hyung~” Daesung whined, wiggling around in the other’s hold.

“Do you, Daesungie-ah?~” Jiyong cooed, placing soft kisses down the other’s neck

“Mmmm~” Daesung pushed his leader away from his face “Hyung, I need to sleep”

“I’ll watch you sleep” Jiyong propped his head up with his hand, his elbow digging into his pillow.

Daesung rolled to his side “Ah, no~” yawning in between “it’s embarrassing” he took his arms out from the warm covers and pulled himself into the other’s chest “we need to sleep, busy schedule tomorrow”

Running soft circles on the younger boy’s back, Jiyong wondered how the other could feel so lonely in an apartment with his group members. The leader pressed his lips against the other’s ear, whispering soft words into the other’s ear, singing sweetly, words of warmth, trust and love.

“Hyung, go to sleep” Daesung whispered, smiling to himself over little things.

“Aaaah, Daesung-ah, let’s play a little” Jiyong whined adorably, hands slipping under Daesung’s shirt.

“Stop acting cute, hyung.” The lethargic boy groaned before he removed the hands that had slipped up his shirt “I didn’t come here for this”

“Just a little, Dae-ah~” Big Bang’s leader sighed, hands slipping beneath that same shirt, fingers teasing nipples.

Groaning, the younger man gripped tightly onto the elder’s shirt, his heart already racing “hyung, please”

“Giving in, angel?”

“Go to sleep, hyung, please” Daesung shook his head “I’ll even give you a kiss” Daesung whispered, his plump lips quickly covering his leader’s lips before leaving just as quickly before he turned back to lie on his back, casually slapping a hand away “Stop being so horny”

Jiyong presses his forehead against the other’s cheek, giggling for a while before deciding that he really should sleep, he didn’t want to end up having bags as big as Seungri and TOP after all. And well, he could always just wake up early and bug his sleeping angel.

**BIG BANG [+ Family Outing]**

The doorbell rang. TOP took a look at Taeyang and Seungri who were still busily playing that ridiculous two player card game on the kitchen bench and looked away. Sighing to himself, he got up from his comfortable chair and headed towards the front door. The rapper found himself face to face with the permanent cast from Family Outing. Before he could even say anything, they had all busily pushed inside, chatting softly.

 “You guys do realise you’ve chosen the worst time to come over right? I’m not even going to ask how you even figured Daesung was staying here”

“Ah well, it’s his birthday, we had to come” Jongkook replied, being the last one to hop into the now seemingly small living quarters “Daesung gave us this address, obviously”

“We’re going to do a joint celebration with Jongkook oppa, so we came to fetch our Daesungie” Hyori explained, already making herself comfortable at the dining table, waiting for everyone else to take their shoes off and all.

Taeyang and Seungri paused their game and looked up as the guests came in one by one, bright smiles plastered across their faces. It didn’t take long before the two who were just playing games cheerfully greeted everyone.

TOP watched and asked himself why he just had to go open that door. Jiyong wasn’t going to like the sound of this. Gosh, he didn’t even want to imagine the look on the leader’s face. On the other hand, this really wasn’t a spectacle you see any day and really, what could possibly be the worst case scenario?

And it was then TOP, Taeyang and Seungri shared a mischievous glance with each other.

So the Big Bang trio found themselves leading the cast of Family Outing to Jiyong’s bedroom door (they had refused to patiently wait for someone to call Daesung out, and really, who could pass up an opportunity to indirectly get under the skin of the leader and the angel like this?).

“I don’t think it’s a wise idea to go in” TOP told the others, recalling that Seungri had snuck into his bed complaining about Jiyong monopolising Daesung’s time again. However, his actions contradicted his words as he knocked on the door and Taeyang twisting the knob before anyone could even answer to the knock.

The Big Bang trio were not surprised to see Jiyong already up and scribbling down possible lyrics for a possible song in the possible near future.

“Yah,” Jiyong said warningly without looking up “Daesungie’s still sleeping”

Taeyang shrugged, as though he didn’t care “something more important came up.”

Jiyong swived around in his chair to give the other a challenging look, but his eyes quickly rested on the (uninvited) guests. The leader of Big Bang could do nothing but sigh to himself, already knowing what they were here for without having to ask, giving reluctant permission with a quick swift of his hand, he did not forget to glare at the other three who were trying to act innocent.

A loud ‘Happy Birthday Daesungie’ rang across the room and everyone watched as the birthday boy stirred in his sleep before he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. And not surprisingly, the first thing he did was smile as his eyes settled on the nice surprise.

 “Jiyong, just out of curiosity, why is Daesung sleeping in your bed half naked?” Hyori asked, knowing Daesung wasn’t one to go to bed half naked “you guys haven’t been drinking again have you?”

Seungri gently patted the Nation’s ex fairy on the shoulder “He’s naked, not half naked”

“It’s a big difference” chirped in TOP and Taeyang simultaneously, as though it were a well rehearsed play. They could just feel Jiyong’s patient wavering, Kwon Leader was never good with mornings in the first place.

“You mean...” Jaesuk pointed to Daesung and Jiyong back and forth, looking at TOP, Taeyang and Seungri for an explanation.

The trio nodded slowly. They were all enjoying this too much. However none of them were not expecting for the guests to suddenly start clapping and laughing.

“And for all this time we were wondering why Daesung would always reply with a ‘Kwon leader-sshi’ when we ask who he was calling during his spare time.” Cackled the ‘family’.

Sighing with a smile, a slightly proud Jiyong got up from his leather chair, taking his sweater off before pulling the same sweater over Daesung.

Taeyang watched and smiled, knowing that no one could control Jiyong’s sudden bipolar personalities better than the (half awake) Daesung.

Still a little bewildered, Daesung merely gave a sweet smile, confusion (at the situation on hand) and joy (at seeing the family) written all over his face.

“Daesung ah,” Jaesuk began, trying hard not to laugh too hard “what blood type are you?”

“O” Daesung answered automatically, shooting a brilliant smile to his hyung.

Sooro had found himself joining Jongshin, Chunhee and Hyori on the floor, holding his stomach, not knowing why he found the situation so ironically hilarious, maybe it was because even in such a situation the magnae of the ‘family’ can still look so darn innocent.

TOP sighed to himself, already half afraid and half excited over where this conversation was going to lead, especially with Yoo Jaesuk questioning the unsuspecting and still not fully awake Daesung. He looked briefly over at the scowling Jiyong and immediately knew that the leader was not pleased at all.

“What about Jiyong?” Jaesuk asked, smile still bright.

“Ah, he’s A” Daesung answered, after noting that Jiyong was not going to answer.

“Even in bed?” Hyori asked teasingly, her eyes curved like moons as she looked at Daesung.

“Eh?” was all Daesung managed to get out before TOP pushed the cackling guests all out of a seething Kwon leader’s room. A rather different image to his usual earnest looking self.

“Bet you guys don’t think that Daesung’s all that innocent now, right?” Seungri asked the relatively shocked and hysterically giggling guests (who TOP had driven out of Jiyong’s room out of goodwill), giving them all a _‘I can’t believe you got fooled’_ look.

“You should hear them at night” TOP commented, reminiscing which earned him another howl of laughter.

Snickering, Yejin covered her eyes, “Now that you think about it we didn’t press hard enough when he showed up to filming with hickeys on his neck.”

TOP mentally smacked himself, trust Kwon leader to do something exactly like that, the rapper felt a sudden surge of pity for the angel of the group. Yet he still found the situation rather amusing.

Haejin nodded enthusiastically “He still had them when I was a permanent cast. Just the odd weeks.” Looking at Shiyeon, as though he wanted someone to say that he was right.

“The young ones these days are just so...”Jongshin waved his arms around to try and find the right word, but was rudely cut off by TOP.

“They’ve been together...for, how long ago was it again?” TOP asked loud enough so that both Jiyong and Daesung could hear him, feigning with a wide smile on his face.

“It’s been so long, I can’t quite...” Seungri continued, his voice just as loud, tapping his head before looking at Taeyang with a cheeky sounding “Hyung? Do you remember?” fully aware that everyone’s attention was on their conversation.

“Since training days, I’m pretty sure” Taeyang quipped, his voice booming “You’d think they’d be an old married couple by now”

Taeyang promptly ignored the death threat from Jiyong and Daesung’s exclaimed “Hyung!” that came from beyond the bedroom wall as he accepted TOP and Seungri’s awaiting high five and wide smiles which matched perfectly with their guest’s uncontrollable laughter.

Sometimes, Jiyong really wondered if other people thought of them as a 5 membered dysfunctional family instead of the popular hip hop group they’re supposed to be. The leader takes a look at the dazed boy before him and decides he’ll think about it after he kisses the other senseless.


End file.
